


Swimming

by cherylwoo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylwoo/pseuds/cherylwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Yao take little Hong Kong swimming. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me - just transferring mt fics from Fanfiction.net to Archive of Our Own. This is a short drabble-y thing. May not be very good, I’m sorry.

Yao let out a huge yawn and stretched. He was lying on a round float with his butt in the hole of the float in the middle of a swimming pool. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses to shield his eyes from the glaring sun. Yao was feeling very lethargic, as he had done nothing all day. But who could blame him? He was overworked and it was very rare that he and Arthur had off-days that coincided with one another. So they decided to take Hong Kong to the pool to frolic in the water.

Yao opened an eye and turned his head slightly to look at Arthur and Hong Kong playing. Hong Kong was wearing his arm float and was happily splashing in the water.

Arthur had inflated a plastic dolphin and penguin for Hong Kong to play with. Yao had been against bringing the toys, in fear of other kids wanting to play with them as well and bothering Hong Kong. Arthur had rolled his eyes and told Yao that he was being overprotective, saying that the company would be good for Hong Kong. Thankfully, they were the only occupants in the swimming pool, so Yao could breathe easy.

The penguin was floating away from Hong Kong, so Arthur was encouraging the boy to kick his legs and go after it.

Yao smiled fondly at the two most important people in his life. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto the float. Maybe he could take a short nap… Yeah, a nap sounded good…

Yao was jolted out of his slumber when he felt his float tip and overturn. He found himself plummeting into the water, and for a moment, he forgot that he knew how to swim.

As Yao flailed around in the water, a pair of strong arms encircled themselves around his waist and pulled him up. When Yao reached the surface, he took a big gulp of fresh air. He turned around and glared at his captor.

Arthur was smiling sweetly at Yao. It was obvious that he was the one who had overturned Yao’s float.

“I was sleeping very peacefully, thank you very much, aru!” exclaimed Yao haughtily.

“What should you do for the man who saved you?” asked Arthur angelically.

“I can swim, you know.”

Arthur pouted. “Humour me, and pretend you can’t?”

Yao sighed. He swivelled himself around in Arthur’s arms and kissed Arthur lightly on the nose. “Enough?”

Arthur shook his head. “Not enough,” he replied. “But for now, it’ll suffice.”

They were interrupted when Hong Kong rammed himself in between them, giggling cheerfully at his newfound ability to swim.


End file.
